


three days

by oxjenxo



Category: mphfpc - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, cute oneshot, homophobic, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxjenxo/pseuds/oxjenxo
Summary: Hollow Heart oneshot, will contain homophobic words etc Enoch needs to admit to himself and to Jake something that has held the boy back for over 70 years, and for Jake, well it only takes three days to uncover the secret.





	

When Enoch first saw Jacob, it was like seeing Abe again, but one thing that Abe could never compare to or outdo, was Jakes beautiful blue eyes that seemed to never bore but were always full of curiosity, happiness and a seen of interest. 

On the first day, when he saw this new uninvited visitor, all Enoch could do is stare. I don't mean a stare that is barely noticeable, be a stare that you can't not ignore; Jake felt burning eyes on the back of his skull, he felt the hatred and it made him uncomfortable, very, extremely unwelcome, but that soon changed when the rest of the odd family came to fawn over the new boy. Jake was able to pretend he didn't notice the brooding boy, he didn't even spare a look, he doesn't know who this hateful person is but he won't dare give a moments notice, he will not give in to this petty persons game. So he ignored it, he ignored it with all his might until he heard stomping up the stairs, then he finally turned around to get a glimpse of this asshole, and turns out this asshole also wanted a last glimpse. Their eyes met but only a split second before the stranger fled to the top step, and boy was he glad he did. Jacob was met with these memorising dark chocolate eyes that softened at Jakes look, he noticed how stern the boy was, he felt his emotions radiating off of him in waves that spread throughout the room until this boy was out of sight. Jacob is oblivious to Emma's loving stare and is only curios in a pair of evil yet soft, hateful eyes. 

On the second day, Enoch heard Jacobs soft American voice, it soothed him to core, he was hypnotised. But why? he hates this stupid boy, he has no need to be here, all he's gonna do is mess everything up, but yet he still couldn't help but stalk the new boy, he listened to his conversations with Emma, and with Olive. God does it make him angry, of course he doesn't like the girls.. Well that's the thing when it comes to girls he will never admit to anyone not even himself, but he just doesn't feel attracted to woman, like he knows he could do with a man, but he doesn't dare think of the word 'homosexuality'. His parents would disown him for sure, it's a sin, Enoch knows he's a disgusting human being for even having such thoughts of attraction to men. Or in this case to Jake. He's angered not just with this aggravating new boy but with himself, how dare he feel this way towards a boy, but he knows he cannot help himself he will not admit to himself how he's starting to feel towards a boy whom he hasn't actually met yet. He's hooked in to this boy, but at the same time he hates him. He hates him for making him feel this way towards a stranger,  how dare he intrude into our lives like this. But Jake thinks differently, he hasn't seen this brooding stranger since yesterday, and he's actually disappointed. He wants to meet and introduce himself this boy as he obviously feels attacked or offended, he wants to fix it. So he plans on it. 

On the third day, Jake enters the loop with hope, hope of a new friend, hope of breaking the mystery and anger this strange boy seems to carry. But Emma has different idea's, as soon as Jake is insight she heads outside to be first by his side, she wants his attention and hers only. Before Jake can protest she's intertwined his hand with hers and they walk side by side through the main doors, Jake doesn't want to be rude so he stands there awkwardly waiting for Emma to speak. "Jacob finally you've arrived! oh its been a long morning without your presence" she booms through the silent house. "oh um thank you Emma i'm glad to see you too" Jake says with a nervous smile, Jacob notices Emma stare to Jacobs side as her hand tightens around his own, she has a sly smirk playing on her lips. Jake is very confused and looks over is well to see the boy standing with fists clenched and an emotionless stare, he seems angry and hurt, before he spins around and flee's up the stairs once again. "who is that boy Emma why does he seem to hate me?" he say's disappointed. "oh don't mind that grumpy cat, Enoch is all stares and no courage. You wouldn't want to know him" she says loud enough, with obvious intentions for the so called Enoch to hear. "how would you know what i want?" Jake says letting go of her hand, "well because you've been visiting for three days now and not once have you left my side" she says, "well yes and i am grateful to have a friend like you Emma, and to know such wonderful people in this household that i know will soon become so important to me, so i need to know everyone and the only one i do not know is Enoch. He seems to dislike me and i have to fix it" Jacob says sternly,  "Enoch isn't worth your time Jake, he was not worth Abe's either. Come with me and forget Enoch he is a cruel being, and you can have some fun with me instead" Emma says touching Jacobs shoulder. "well sadly Emma, i am nothing like my grandad" Jake says swiftly heading for the stairs, "don't come back to me when Enoch tries to have your heart in a jar" she says obviously frustrated. Jacob has to meet Enoch, he felt a bond whether thats because of Abe or because Enoch seems as a suitable friend, he isn't actually sure why but he needs to find out but there has to be an explanation to Enoch's hateful stares. What has he done that is so bad? 

Enoch hears a knock on HIS door, and by the sound of the quick knock he dreads its Abe's grandson. Everyone here in this house knows not to knock or enter his room, who does this boy think he is. Enoch stands and trudges to the door, "who is it" he says emotionless, "uh its Jake" a nervous voice says behind the wood. "come in and make it quick i have things to do" Enoch sighs, Jake slowly opens the door and steps inside his dark and gloomy room, shutting it behind him. "Have i somehow offended you, by being here" the American boy says folding his arms sternly, "um what?" Enoch says as he looks at Jacob as if he's stupid with those dark chocolaty eyes that Jacob just cant seem to look away from. "Oh don't deny it, you stare daggers at me every chance you get, and if its to do with Abe and what has happened between the two of you.. Im nothing like him alright" Jacob says stepping closer to Enoch as they stand tall, not wanting to swallow their own pride. "Well now that Abe is brought into this, lets get one thing straight. If you want to stay because of Emma, don't. She swore off love many years ago after getting her heart broken. So leave while you can" Enoch spits, getting more angered by the minute, why hasn't this kid gotten the hint. "Im, uh not into Emma like that.." Jake stutters nervously, he truly doesn't want to offend or anger Enoch, but if the truth comes out than so be it. "wow for a second there i could of believed you" Enoch replies, "why are you so obsessed with Emma anyway, are you in love with her?" Jacob asks not backing down after he see's that Enoch doesn't know what to say. Within a second Jacob is shoved against the door, Enoch has a fistful of Jakes top, "I don't like that cow, so shut your mouth before i have to shut you up for your own good" Enoch says so close to Jacobs face that he almost is too scared to respond, almost. "Just tell me what i've down wrong for goodness sake!" Jake says shoving Enoch off of him, but all Enoch does is stare down at his feet after. "Do you hate me?" "no" "then what have i done?" "nothing" "this is going no where, so just tell me why you're such a dick" "if i admit, you're gonna hate me" Jacobs hard look softens as he sees Enoch is struggling with something, and even though he doesn't know him he wants to help, he wants to make Enoch smile, he doesn't like seeing Enoch in so much pain, no he hates it. "Being from the future Enoch, i will understand whatever it is, i was taught not to hate someone by judgement of secrets" Jacob says stepping dangerously close to Enoch. "Please trust me, I wont tell a soul" Jake says grabbing Enoch's right hand as a sign of encouragement and friendliness. "I don't like girls Jake, i-i don't want to admit anything but i've been alive for over 168 years and i know i cannot deny the truth anymore.. But if someone found out ill be hated you do understand?" Enoch says, as his eyes seem to droop and hot tears blur his vision. "are you gay?" "what no i'm terrible upset by this, are you blind?" Enoch responds rather fast, but he still hasn't released Jacobs hand. "oh uh no i mean gay as in you like the same gender, yes?" "you're disgusted aren't you? this is why i didn't want to like you, i didn't want to talk to you.. Or ill get attached" Enoch's words laced with his heavy scottish accent, he finally drops Jake's hand and backs up not wanting Jacob to see him, a man who has not cried in over one hundred years, shed a tear. Jake smiles and shakes his head, "are you seriously happy about my sadness, why did i trust you?" Enoch sounds broken now, "you've made me look like a fool" "no, no Enoch i'm not happy about your sadness, actually quite the opposite.. But isn't it obvious i don't like girls either?" Jacob says walking towards Enoch softly, he lifts his right hand and caressed Enoch's cheek wiping away his fallen tears. "There is nothing wrong with liking the same gender, in my time it is supported and when the time comes and you're ready to trust someone in this house, they will love you no matter what. I promise" Jacob says still rubbing Enoch's cheek as he gulps and trembles swallowing his tears, "but for now i just want to trust you" Enoch says looking down, "as long as i'm here in the loop we have forever" "was that you admitting your attraction towards me?" "only if you accept it" "i want to, but i've never kissed a man before, isn't touching another boy wrong?" "no of course not, you cannot hide your feelings forever Enoch, it isn't healthy" Jake smiles. 

Within a matter of seconds, Enoch's lips are on Jakes, and Jake responds just as fast. Enoch slithers his hand around the barely taller boys slim waist, and Jakes hands are connected to enoch's porcelain skin, he feels cold but you can feel where the tears had fallen. Enoch is showing so much vulnerability to Jacob, and he's scared but he knows he has to open up to someone throughout this eternity loop, and this boy with baby blue eyes that you could stare and melt into for forever is here just for that. Enoch pushes Jacob back until his back is against the door, their lips never breaking only the one bop for air. The once shy kiss has caused electricity and it's suddenly getting quite hot for the two boys as the kiss soon becomes a fight for dominance, as Enoch bites Jacobs lip causing him to let out a small moan. Enoch takes this as a chance to explore Jakes mouth, his tongue doesn't miss a spot and Jacob is starting to get weak by all the passion and lust that these two hormonal boys are throwing at each other. 

Enoch pulls back slowly opening his eyes, a trail of thin saliva connecting the two as he touches his own swollen lips, Jake gets worried for a moment thinking he's regretting his decision, but Enoch's emotionless face soon spreads into a wide smile, as he stares into Jacobs bright eyes, "Jacob you might want to close your mouth before a fly chooses it as a home for its maggots" Enoch smirks, noses almost touching. "Why don't you help me?" Jake teases with excitement in his eyes, "um this is my room, my rules Jacob" Enoch says shoving against Jake even more, body's flat against each other, as Enoch peppers kissing on Jacobs face, and down to his jawline and then to his neck as he bites down softly in the crook, inhaling his scent. Jacob doesn't want to admit how nice this feels but the moan that leaves his lips says otherwise, he can feel Enoch's smirk that plays across his smug face, "i think i'm inlove" Jacob whispers. Enoch instantly retracts, his eyebrow raised, "with you, you idiot" Jacob says pulling Enoch back until their foreheads are touching, lips both bright red and cheeks hot from all the contact. "I know, i can tell by the way you won't stop staring at me" Enoch jokes, "but i know i'm in love, and this love is right" Enoch says smiling truly as he stares down at Jacobs lips. 

They share one last passionate kiss, Enoch's hair is soon messy and tangled after Jacobs skinny fingers have gone through it. They know it's time for lunch and people will catch on soon enough, but they can't help but share a kiss that will leave them hot and bothered the whole way through it, "ready dork?" Enoch says pulling Jacob by the hand to the door, "we are finishing this tonight, thanks" Jake says with a cheeky grin, "whatever you say American"


End file.
